Soumrak: The Dawn Of Night
by Welcome2MyWorldxoxo
Summary: Far, far away in the Quadrone Galaxy sits a planet known as Soumrak-otherwise known in English as the 'Dawn of Night.' Written for Fandom Fights the Tsunami. Mature


**AN: I'd been wanting to write a sci-fi for a while and when this idea came to me the words just flowed. It was a challenge of sorts for me to see just how many different positions and sexual activities I could squeeze in. Thanks to dirtypillowtalk for beta'ing this for me. Written for Fandom for Tsunami.**

**WARNING: Things may get a little freaky.**

**Soumrak:**

**The Dawn Of Night**

Far, far away in the Quadrone Galaxy sits a planet known as _Soumrak_-otherwise known in English as the 'Dawn of Night.' It is one of the few planets that flourish with water, plant life and inhabitants.

At a quick glance, the inhabitant's look rather similar to the inhabitants you would find on Planet Earth, except for their pointed ears and pale, almost white, skin. But for those who take the time to study them, they will find that these people were not nearly as simple as humankind. The inhabitants-also known as Elfins-have the ability to shift from their Elfin form to their other, stronger, more dominant form, which is an animal. Their animal is their baser side, a side used to hunt, dominate, and seek out a mate.

But enough of that drivel. Today I am going to share with you a story about how love can manifest in even the furthest planets.

_OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooO_

_BPOV_

My paws padded softly against the ground as I ambled around the clearing, trying to force myself to stay put and not find the nearest male in the vicinity of the forest. I dropped to the ground before rolling in the grass spreading my scent all over it as my arousal speared higher and higher.

Pulsing heat coursed through every vein in my body and I let out a whimper of frustration.

This happened every three hundred cycles of the two moons.

The need to mate was always an ever-present feeling in the back of our minds, but once a year it would spike to a level that meant that any unmated male was a candidate. The Félin-Feline-would perform a seductive dance meant to seduce to the male, and his baser instincts would kick in making him act accordingly.

The only problem was that once they were mated they were bound to each other until their death. Once the essences-our fluids-were exchanged, there was no way to turn back.

Hence the reason I was in the middle of a forest trying to avoid any and all males. It wasn't that the unmated males in my village were unpleasant or even unpleasing to the eye, it was just that I wanted something a bit more than what they could offer me.

I huffed as I dragged myself up and trotted over to the stream running along the Est-East-side of the clearing. I bent my head down and lapped at the cool water flowing through it. My eyes fell closed as I enjoyed the small reprieve from the heat.

It was then that the wind shifted sending an overwhelming spicy, musky scent my way. A twig snapped deep in the forest and my head shot up as essence flooded my mouth in want, my eyes searching through the greenery for the culprit. He appeared as if out of nowhere, the curves of his muscles flexing sensually as he made his way slowly towards me.

Everything about him screamed powerful and strong as he shook his mane in almost a lazy way. His reddish brown coat seemed almost bronze in the sunlight as he stood majestically on the other side of the stream.

Our eyes met and time seemed to linger, almost in a Zen-a trance or unconscious-like state. He leaned forwards slightly, extending his claws as he stretched, before stalking towards me. My heart beat wildly in my chest as he gracefully leapt over the stream in one bound before circling around me. A shiver ran down my back and my tail immediately raised.

He cocked his head to the side and inhaled deeply through his nose, tasting my arousal in the air. My body craved him in a way that seemed almost foreign to me. It was obvious that he was a stranger in this region, but it didn't register to me as my instincts made themselves known and my more baser side took over.

He sat down, resting on his hind legs, his dark eyes never leaving me as he watched and waited. My tail curled slightly at the tip and swished back and forth in a hypnotic rhythm as I preened and brushed against him, teasing him.

I stretched, pushing my ass in his direction as I demonstrated how lithe and sensual I could be. I peered over my shoulder at him and he let out a low, raspy growl as I parted my lips to reveal my extended canines. Our canines always became more pronounced when in a heightened state of arousal, it was a sign of being ready to mate.

He barred his own teeth to me, showing me his own extended canines before stalking over to me. He circled me a few times, taking in every part of me, making sure that I was everything that he hoped to find in a mate. He stopped behind me and I purred in anticipation as I felt his heavy paws on my hips, pressing me down into a lying position.

My skin tingled and sparked as my body transformed into my weaker, Elfin form and I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the Elfin man hovering above me. The long, angular plains of his face seemed to be carved by Tagagawa-The Maker-himself.

The cloths that held our modesty were shed, leaving our bodies completely bared before one another as he covered me, his knees pressed between my parted thighs. His green eyes held small flecks of gold in them and I reached up and pushed a hand through reddish brown locks that curled at the ends and fell in his eyes before caressing the sharpened point at the top his ear.

He purred, the vibration coarsing through his body and into mine.

I whimpered, the heat that had plagued me earlier turning from frustrating into near painful. I needed him and my body readied itself for his intrusion by lubricating my core with essence. The tips of my nipples tightened as his gaze drifted over me and my breaths came out in short pants. He turned me over and curled his fingers around my hips before lifting them so I was leaning up on my knees. I felt his hair brush against my ass as he trailed his nose down it until it met the apex of my thighs. He spread my legs further apart before burying his face between my legs.

I gasped in pleasure and mewled as I felt his long, rough tongue slide along my slit before dipping between my folds, tasting and probing me. I buckled back against him and I whimpered as he retreated, leaving me wet and wanting. I leaned up on my hands and peered over my shoulder at him, hoping to communicate with my eyes that I needed to feel him inside me.

He positioned himself at my entrance and I felt the engorged tip of him pressing into me.

Our eyes bored into each other and I nodded, giving him the permission that he needed. He moved his body forwards, placing more of his weight on me as he placed his hands flat on the ground either side of us, pinning me under him. I could feel his chest expanding and retracting as it pressed against my back and I held my breath waiting.

This moment meant everything. With one shift of his hips I would irrevocably be his and the monumentalism of that made us pause for a second. He let out a deep breath and slammed his hips into mine. I shrieked in surprise and pain as he broke through my hymen and I struggled underneath him, trying to break free from him, to break away from discomfort of him inside of me.

He pressed more weight onto me making it impossible for me to move out from under him as I whined and whimpered.

I could feel my inner walls throb as they stretched to accommodate him and it slowly felt less uncomfortable. I gradually relaxed under him and he nuzzled his face into my neck, placing small kisses and licks along the length of it as he pulled back and thrust forward. I timidly pressed back against him when he thrust forwards and he groaned loudly before rearing back and slamming deep inside of me.

I let out a hiss of pleasure as he growled and we started to complete the ancient dance of mating. Our skin slapped as our flesh met with each thrust and I could feel my essence leaving a thin layer of perspiration on me.

We were panting, growling and hissing like the animals our counterparts were and I groaned as I felt his canines brush against my neck. I tilted my head to the side, giving him more access, and closed my eyes as he sunk his teeth through my flesh.

Pleasure wracked through my body as our minds melded the same way our bodies were. I could hear his thoughts in my head as he lapped up my essence that was spilling through the incision his canines had made. The tenor of his thoughts was low and possessive as he continued to take me with wild abandon. He moved one of his hands to my breast and palmed it before starting to play with the tip, twisting and rolling it between his fingers.

_Mine_, his thoughts growled. _So tight and wet and hot. She was made just for my cock._

I groaned as he pressed me further into the ground with each thrust, forcing me to dig my nails into the dirt to stop myself from propelling forwards.

If it was even possible I felt him grow larger inside of me as he throbbed and his thrusts became more erratic.

_So close_, he thought confirming the little inkling that had told me the same thing. His hand drifted down from my breast to my core, spreading my lips and dipping his fingers inside to rub the small knot at the top. I panted, my tongue practically lolling out of my mouth, and met each of his thrusts as the fire spreading from my fingertips to my toes started to consume me.

He let out a bellowing howl as his climax overtook him, causing the birds and animals in the nearby trees to hiss and squawk in fright and flee to a safer location. He continued to slam into me as he rode it out and I felt cool essence shoot inside me. My body froze like a trigger had been flipped as my own climax washed over me. I mewled frantically, never wanting the sensations running through my body to end.

His mental thoughts called to me as hovered over me.

_Yes, that's it. Milk my cock. Take everything I'm giving you. Make me some cubs._

The intensity of his thoughts regarding my pleasure and the future that awaited us made a throaty scream leave my lips as my body convulsed and strained. Lights flashed behind my closed lids and I felt my body give out underneath me.

I'm not sure how long we lay there, him lying on top of me pressing every inch of our bodies together as he sat deep inside of me. My eyes flickered opened as he pulled his teeth from me and licked the wound, using his essence to seal it shut. My body felt like a dead weight and the exhaustion from losing so much fluid hit me hard.

Though I knew that not much time had passed since I had met him it was like a switch had been flipped inside me. Everything, my thoughts, feelings, and even expressions seemed to have moved their focus onto him. Every pore in my body longed to please him in any way I was capable of. I wanted him to be happy and satisfied with choosing me out of all the other Félin in the region.

A purr of contentment passed through my lips at the feel of completeness that washed over me and I almost protested as he pulled himself up and exited my body. He turned me over and placed a hand under my knees and neck before lifting me up so that my head found itself cradled against his chest.

My eyes fluttered sleepily and I sighed blissfully as he lowered me into the stream. The ache in my core seemed to subside slightly and he cleaned my thighs of the residual essence that had dripped.

The moment, sitting right here in the stream with my mate situated behind me, couldn't have been more perfect. It seemed that this was what I had been waiting for so long. Every year when the heat had gotten hotter inside me until it had become almost unbearable seemed like a distant memory to me now. He had been worth all that discomfort and pain.

He laid me in the grass and placed himself on top of me, his face nuzzling my chest as he wrapped himself around me protectively. Just feeling his strong, muscled arms around me made me feel safe and wanted and my heavy lids closed on their own accord.

It was _Soumrak _by the time my eyes opened. The dawn of the night; a time where it was neither day nor night. A purple mist sat a few feet off the ground, swirling and dancing in the slight breeze. This was where are planet got its name from; it was the most beautiful time of day.

I looked up above me to see my mate hovering over me, an intense look on his face. His skin had darkened as did all of ours did when night fell. By the time the night reached its peak, our skin would be a midnight blue. It helped camouflage us from the predators that roamed around at night. He let his hand trail over my face before lowering his mouth to mine. Our tongues immediately found each other, slipping and sliding against one another as our hands wandered. This time when he took me it was slow and measured. It was less about claiming and more about feeling.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and let my head fall back against the ground. Quiet sighs and moans left our lips as we consummated our mating for a second time, the only witness being Tagagawa himself.

My mate cupped my face in his hand and angled my face into his neck. "Take from me," he murmured and I found myself startled at how silky, yet rough the quality of his voice was. I timidly opened my mouth and, after closing my eyes, let my canines sink into the prominent blue vein on his neck.

He hissed as my teeth cut through his skin and buckled his hips wildly into mine, urging me to take from him as he had taken from me earlier. I sucked and lapped up all the essence that flowed from the wound and I could feel the wetness between my thighs dripping down as my hands wound in his hair to keep his head still.

The taste of him flowed into my mouth and I whimpered at the soothing, cool taste of it. It managed to cool and soothe me while at the same time it made the heat in my stomach curl and spread at an intense rate.

I could feel his cool breath burning the skin of my collarbone as he panted against me. Just feeling the way he stretched and filled me was enough to make me wish that he would never leave, that he would stay seated deep inside of me forever.

He groaned and I wondered if he could hear my thoughts the same way I had when he had bitten me. "Yes," he ground out and used one of his hands to grip my calf and push it towards my chest. I gasped as lights shot across my vision and let his neck go. He leaned back on his haunches and pushed my other leg up towards my chest so that my feet rested flat against his chest, baring my core fully to his wanting eyes. The usual green with gold flecks had melted together to make a more golden color.

He looked down between us and watched our mating as he thrust in and out of me seemingly oblivious to the essence leaking down his throat in small drops.

I leaned up, curious as to what could have captured his attention, and peered down to our connection. My eyes widened and my breaths came in short gasps as I watched the thick, long, red skin of his cock plunge through my pink, drenched lips and into my core. I heard a growl rumble from his chest and my eyes snapped up to meet his. His flushed chest heaved as he stared at me like he wanted to devour me.

A snarl ripped through his teeth and I felt the more aggressive side of me rear its head. I slid my feet down and around his hips before grasping onto his hair and yanking it down so my lips could fuse with his. Gone was the slow and measured pace we had set. It had been replaced by need, the need to go deeper, harder, and faster.

My nails raked down his chest, leaving delicious red marks on his skin as my chest arched upwards in offering as thick, milky essence flowed from my breasts. Never had I know such a heightened sense of arousal was possible. His hands cupped my back pushing it up so that his lips could suckle on my breasts ad relieve them of the weight of my essence that had filled them.

It wasn't too uncommon for the Félin to produce milk while mating for her mate to feed on, but generally it only started happening after the first litter of cubs had arrived. I could feel the fire inside heading towards the apex of my thighs, signalling that I was close to my climax. I buckled my hips up, trying to get him to give me more, but he lay a hand flat on my lower stomach and pressed down to stop me.

"Wait," he ordered and I whimpered. I could feel that he was close to his own climax so I wasn't surprised when he threw his head back as a ferocious growl left his left his lips. He continued thrusting throughout his climax, only stopping when his seed entered my body. "Come now," he snarled and I let go of the precarious hold I had holding back my own climax. I swear that my climax knocked me out.

When I came round I found my feet planted firmly on the ground with them spread wide apart and a rough tongue licking the wetness off my thighs. I purred quietly as he spread my lips and licked our combined essences in my core.

All I could see was his reddish hair peeking out and my hand found its way into the thick mess of it as I pulled him closer to my core while my hips shifted lazily. My toes curled as pleasure shot up my spine and I let my eyes close as I enjoyed the sensations that he was invoking in me.

He continued licking and lapping my core even after my climax had taken over me. It was a soft climax, barely visible, as small tremors wracked through my body. Once he felt like I was sufficiently clean he climbed up my body and rested his head between my breasts. I opened my eyes and pulled him up further so that I could lick the wound I had made on his neck closed and clean his face of any residual essence he had.

He shifted against me and I felt the evidence of his renewed arousal pressing against my leg. I locked eyes with him and he pulled back until he was resting on his knees, completely revealing himself to me for the first time. The thick, lithe, muscled plains of his chest moved slowly as he took in air and his thighs and legs spoke of power, speed and agility.

He fisted his hand at the base of his cock and started pumping it in quick, firm strokes. My eyes devoured him as I watched, hoping that next time it would be me that would have the honors of doing such an act.

He lifted his other hand up and used it to cup the two sacs behind his cock. He scrunched his eyes shut, causing a small crease to from on his forehead, and his lips parted slightly. I watched in awe as the muscles of his arm flexed with each stroke and how his thumb would, once he reached the tip, flick out and smooth over it, spreading his leaking essence over his hand making his strokes more fluid.

He looked so masculine and powerful towering over me, his chest heaving and the muscles of his stomach clenching. The sky had darkened by this point and the moons had yet to come out. It felt strangely intimate watching him in the darkness, the rapidly darkening and rising purple mist hiding us from anyone passing by. The silence that surrounded us only added to the moment and I shivered as a light breeze past by, blowing the grass around us so that it tickled my skin.

His lips moved silently, murmuring a mantra, a chant, and a prayer.

I could practically hear the blood throbbing through the veins protruding from his cock. His pace quickened and I let out a gasp as cool essence landed over my breasts and stomach. I looked down at myself watching it dripping on me before my eyes darted up to his.

His eyes darkened as they met mine and he let go of himself and reached out to rub his essence into my skin more thoroughly. I felt powerless to move as he spread it over my stomach, breast, neck and shoulders. It took me a minute to realize what he was doing; he was marking me with his scent so that there would be no mistaking that I was his and his alone.

He then lay beside me and I turned to face him.

"What is your name?" he questioned, his voice low and raspy.

"Belle. My name is Belle." I paused before adding, "Will you not tell me your own?" I asked as his fingers danced up and down the skin of my arm. A half smile flittered across his lips as he answered. "Ward." I tentatively reached out a hand and started tracing patterns on his chest. It seemed without the heat, our actions were more subdued and hesitant.

"Where are you from?" I wondered aloud, curiosity getting the best of me. "The mountains in the Nort-north." I froze and looked up to see if he was serious. The Mountains in the Nort were the Cold One's territory. The two biggest prides on our planet resided there. The Cullen's and Volturi's were practically royalty to the rest of us. They were the most respected and powerful prides ever to have walked our lands.

"Cold One territory?" I asked trepidation setting in as I wondered just who I had mated with. He nodded slowly and I pulled away from him, slightly confused. "That isn't possible." I said in denial, "Everyone knows that in Cold One territory you don't choose your own mate. Only the best and most beautiful Félin are chosen to mate with them."

He rolled onto his back and looked up at the dark sky. "I know," he murmured and then sighed, "but I have never been one to merely follow the rules made to ensnare and take away freedom. It is my right as the oldest son to choose my own mate and I have." He looked back at me, his eyes pleading with me to understand what he was saying, but panic began to rise in me.

"The oldest son," I muttered weakly. The oldest son would be the next in charge once his father passed on to the next world. The oldest son was to have the most cubs, the best mate; the Elfin prides treated and respected the oldest son more than any of his siblings. Add to the fact that Ward was from the mountains and he was on a pedestal so much higher than most others.

I sat up and turned away from him as my chest seized up and I tried to think how I had gotten myself into this mess. I could not be the mate he wanted me to be. The woods were my home and they protected me like I protected them.

I felt his arms slip around my waist and pull me back against him as he leaned his head on my shoulder. "Please talk to me," he pleaded and I let out a shaky breath, not quite knowing what to do.

"I-I-I mated with one of the most powerful males in this land," I muttered, thinking that if I could not wrap my mind around then maybe I could wrap my tongue around it. My life had changed the minute he had entered my body and there was no going back. I raked a hand through my short hair that framed my face and rubbed my ear, hoping that the familiar motion would sooth me.

I turned back round and stared up at him, feeling vulnerable. I was laid bare before him-literally and figuratively-and I hated feeling that maybe I just wasn't enough. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine softly.

"It changes nothing," he murmured, "I chose you as my mate and there is nothing they can do short of killing us both." I let out a strained chuckle, "Was that meant to make me feel better?" I asked and he sighed.

"You are enough Belle. You are more than I could have ever hoped to find in a mate and I refused to be separated from you merely because you were not chosen by my father. I left to find my own destiny and I found her. My pride will love you for the fact that you bring me more happiness than any other Félin."

I was slightly doubtful, but when he melded our lips together and kissed me deeply I let my insecurities go, at least for the time being. Before we could start to get hot, our stomachs grumbled from hunger. I pulled back embarrassed while he smiled wryly at me.

"I guess we should hunt."

I nodded in agreement and went to gather the cloths I had been wearing. I noticed for the first time just how tall he was in comparison to me. He had at least a foot more than me in height and his muscles, while not overly huge, where still rather prominent. After our bodies were sufficiently covered we set off out of the clearing and into the forest to find food. We ran silently through the undergrowth and I smiled at the familiar feeling of power that overtook me. As I continued to gain speed I leaned down so that I was running on my hands and feet.

I opened myself to all the scents in the forest and the smell of a blue doe caught my attention. The blue doe was a large, carnivorous animal with razor-sharp, venomous teeth that could kill with one pass against the skin. I glanced over at Ward to see if he had caught the scent and he nodded in confirmation. We darted to the left following the scent that would bring us to our meal. I brushed my tongue over my canines as essence flowed and my skin prickled.

Heavy breaths left my mouth and I quickened my pace further as I saw a ledge in front of me. I knew the doe was below us and I jumped off the ledge with a roar as my body transformed into my lioness, startling it. It turned as I crashed down on it, my claws grasping onto its hips, trying to drag it down. It threw me off and I yelped as I felt its claws scrape against my chest.

I heard a thundering growl before the doe disappeared from my view followed by a sickening snap. I climbed back up on my paws and padded over to where Ward stood, his nose flaring and red essence dripping down from his chin as he stood over the dead doe.

He turned to me and let out a whimper before nuzzling my throat. He nudged me signalling for me to show him my wound and he licked it clean before stepping back and motioning his head towards the doe. I gave him a lick of gratitude before sinking my teeth into its juicy flesh and ripping a chunk out.

The meat of the blue doe was one of the most succulent and delicious meats from all the animals in the area.

I peered over at Ward as he ate beside me and we shared a glance before going back to eating. After finishing eating and burying the bones we transformed back into our weaker forms and collected some nuts and berries and placed them in a pouch for later. Ward insisted on checking my chest again and I shivered at the feel of his tongue running up and down my chest just below my breasts.

I glanced up at him and found that his eyesore smouldering, telling me that he also feel the heat that was building up between us. He pushed me back against a nearby tree and captured my lips in a searing kiss before pulling the cloth around my hips up and releasing himself.

He lifted my body up and I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist while he dipped his head and suckled on my breasts.

I could feel him hard and hot against my thigh and I squirmed against him. He grasped my ass in his hands to help steady us and kneaded the flesh greedily before thrusting himself deep inside me. I cried out in pleasure and hissed as I felt the bark scrape against my back.

My hands wound themselves deep into his hair and I nipped at his lips before shoving my tongue as far as it would go in his mouth. He growled as his own tongue tangled with mine and it wasn't long before our lips started to mimic the movement of our lower halves.

I unwound one of my hands and dug my nails into his back and dragged down, marking him with my nails. He hissed and forced his hips deeper and harder into me. I briefly wondered if this insatiable feeling of constantly needing him inside me would dim over time, but as he drove into me I hoped with all my being that it wouldn't.

The scent of arousal, both Male and Félin, hung in the air and I growled knowing that we weren't merely marking each other, we were marking the tree. Any Elfin that passed by here would be able to smell our mating. My legs tightened around him and I gasped as the knot above my core rubbed against his pelvis.

Without warning he pulled his lips away from mine and sunk his teeth into my throat. My whole body froze in shock. _Bite me!_ He thought viciously and without pausing or taking the time to think about it, I punctured the skin of his neck.

Light scattered and jumped around my head as I tried to come to terms with all the overwhelming things happening at once. I could hear, underneath his own thoughts, the soft tenor of my own. Our minds were going around in circles and I suddenly felt dizzy. It was obvious that Ward felt the same because his legs gave out and he slid to the ground with me still in his lap.

I could feel the dew forming on the ground beneath me, watering the plants and helping the crops grow. I placed my knees on either side of him and gripped his shoulders in my hands as I started to move over him. His hands that were placed on my ass helped me move at a pace quick enough to make it feel good for both of us. I could feel him reaching deep inside me and I let my eyes flutter closed.

This position between mates was a rare one since the male was generally always the dominant figure. Letting the Félin control the mating meant the male was giving up his position as the dominant. We were highly instinctive creatures and as the Félin, we knew that our place was, while not beneath the male, beside him. He was the protector, the provider, the lover, and the father of any and all cubs that came from mating.

It was the male's job to prove all those things to Félin and by dominating her body he proved that he could take care of her needs. He was the leader, the one who, if anything went wrong, you would look to, to guide you and help you when you fell. It took a deep level of trust to be able to let the Félin take on that role, knowing that she wouldn't abuse the position that had been given to her, even if it was for a few hours.

Our lips didn't detach from each other's necks as I continued to rock against him as he thrust up into and I let myself sink back into his mind. We could have been finding pleasure in each other for mere minutes or it could have been many hours, but it all ceased to matter as the sparks of our climax took over us.

This time we came together and when I finally opened my eyes I found myself laying on Ward's chest, dirt covering the both of us. It seemed that while our minds had been completely distracted, our bodies had kept going.

I could only imagine what my hair looked like from the way his stood in every direction, caked in dirt. I brushed my thumb over his cheek, removing a stray piece of grass and sighed.

"We should probably get cleaned up," he murmured from beneath me and I hummed in agreement. I dragged myself off him feeling relaxed and almost Zen like. I grasped his hand and helped him up. "There's a waterfall not far from here," I told him before leading him through the trees, and going deeper into the forest. I could see a blue light illuminating from ahead, telling us the location of the waterfall.

I brushed the branches of the trees aside and lead him towards the light. It was the metallic glow of the moon hitting the water that caused the light to shine so brightly making any source of water visible to our eyes.

I looked over my shoulder at him nervously as my feet hit the edge of the water, little bugs running around my stomach. It was strange to think that after everything we shared I was feeling nervous.

I pulled him along until we were under the falling stream of water. I turned towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing myself flush against him, all thoughts of getting clean leaving my mind.

He growled low in his throat and I could feel him hard against my thigh. How he could be after all that we had done was beyond me and I knew that I was nowhere near ready to have him inside me again. I had barely recovered from our last mating and I was sore. "You are insatiable," i murmured and he chuckled, "Only for you." He then kissed my neck, "And your body." He started trailing kisses lower. "And your mouth."

Suddenly a thought came to mind and I pulled back and bit my bottom lip in contemplation. While I knew I couldn't go another round with him, there was an undeniable pull that told me to please him in any possible.

"Can I try something?" I asked him. He paused for a second before nodding.

I lowered myself to my knees, submerging most of my body as the water from the waterfall dripped down our bodies.

"Teach me how to pleasure you," I asked earnestly, looking up at him from beneath my wet eyelashes, my hands resting against his strong thighs. He let out a low moan and placed a hand on my head, sliding his fingers through my short hair. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded and he spread his legs further apart and grasped his cock in his hand.

"Open up," he ordered, brushing his cock against my bottom lip, leaving behind a trail of his essence on it. I licked my lips slowly and opened my mouth as wide as it would go. I could feel every ridge of his cock against my tongue as he pressed his hips forward and guided himself into my mouth. My hands ran up his thighs before reaching behind him and gripped his ass in my hands, forcing him deeper down my throat.

My nails dug into his soft flesh as I sucked on him, instinct taking over as I swallowed around him and gently scraped my teeth down the length of him. He started thrusting his hips, his hands guiding my head at the right speed

He gripped the rock behind him and let out a deep moan. "Yes!" he hissed out as he went further down my throat. I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing when he asked me only a few minutes later whether I wanted to swallow or not.

I ended up nodding and it didn't take too long for him to throb wildly and erupt in my mouth.

We spent a few hours in the waterfall, talking and getting cleaned up. It was only when the first sun came up that he asked him to go with him back to the mountains to meet him pride. While I knew my own parents and siblings were not expecting me back for at least five cycles of the two moons, I wasn't sure if going with him was a good idea. For all I knew they could hate me simply because I was not chosen by them.

"Please mag-asawa(mate)," he begged from where we lay, drying under the glow of the moon. "I want them to meet the Félin that has captured my soul." He punctuated his statement by nuzzling my throat and I couldn't help but purr at both his words and his ministrations. I could tell he was trying to lower my defences and I shook my head.

"And if they don't approve?" I asked and he sighed and rolled his eyes. "There isn't anything they can do Belle. I choose you and they are going to have to accept that for what it is."

I huffed, because we had been going around in circles for who knows how long. "If I agree will you get off my back about it?" He smirked victoriously and pulled me into his arms, "I thought you liked it when I'm behind you." I wiggled in his grip as he laid me on my side, facing him. He lifted my leg and draped it over his before shifting forwards so that I could feel him against my thigh.

I barely had time to register what was happening before he slipped into me. He groaned and whimpered as he slowly started thrusting into me. "I don't think I'll ever get used to how good and tight you feel wrapped around me," he muttered. We lay there, our eyes locked on each other and our hands clasped together just letting our lower halves do the work. It was slow and measured and when we came it was quiet and soft.

It was then that I knew that everything would be okay as long we stayed together.

**AN: I was going to make it longer, but writer's block kicked in and I got nothing. Review!**


End file.
